Twin Star Trouble Redone
by Masashikishimoto'sidiot
Summary: This was finished as requested. Enjoy!


Omgomgomg! I had gotten a request to continue it, but I deleted it from my documents. x/ That means I'll be rewriting it and it might not be the same. But cha'. And no, these characters are not mine, nor is the anime/manga. No own, no sue.

xXx

_Kamui winced as pressure was forced onto his chest, only for his TwinStar to watch. Fuuma, the other 'kamui' could only watch, he could do nothing. Ever since Kamui had been hurt that night, he vowed to never let him get hurt like that again. When it struck in his mind, he couldn't hold it in. Instead of running away, he lept forward, knocking the figure from the other. Kamui winced and hacked up blood. Fuuma knelt down beside him, placing his hand on the area where the pressure was applied before a small light bursting from his palm. The light found it's way into the flesh, winding this way and that, eliminating any pain or damage that had been once there. A small smile seemed to skitter across the pale flesh that adorned the muscle below, as then Kamui reached up a hand, his digits gently brushing against the other's cheek. "..I'll never die. Even if it seems I do, I'll never truly leave you. I'll always be in your memories. " _

_Fuuma smirked his usual smirk, scooping the younger youth into his arms, his gaze wandering to the heavans. A voice in his mind said it'd be alright, and so it must be right. Everything will be alright. Reacting to a small movment, his gaze fell upon the form in his arms. _

_xXx( Kamui's POV)xXx_

_I looked up, my own gaze meeting with my Twin Star. Who had once wanted to kill me, then back to being his old self. What had happened? But whatever it was, I payed no mind to it. I was just glad that he was safe, and nothing could take him away. I'd die if only to keep him alive for eternity, without suffering and without pain. Curling up, I allowed my hand to grab at his clothes, as if I was going to die or something. He only glanced and seemed to smile. Tearing my own gaze from his, I allowed my head to rest upon his chest, a small smile forming. _

_What would happen in the future? Would there be another war? Would I die? Who knows. But whatever happens, I'll always be there in your memories. _

_xXx( Fuuma's POV)xXx_

_Feeling the boy in my arms shift, I leaned gently against a lacing steel cable. Knowing that nothing could happen, I allowed my gaze to wander whereever it chose to be, my own presence being erased for now. _

_xXx(Norm POV)xXx_

_The two were there for what seemed like an eternity. Both their gazes soon to be met with each other. One smirked, the other only smiled whilst laying against his Twin Star. The stars above seemed to look down upon them, telling them that it was alright. Nothing could tear them apart..or was there? There could be something..They just don't know. But at that chosen moment, Yuzuriha and Nataku, two other seals approached them from what seemed out of thin air. Yuzuriha and her spirit-dog, Inuki stood there, tense. Nataku however was calm. His gaze darted from left to right then to the two in the center. Yuzuriha trembled but followed Nataku's movements. Both of the other two Dragons seemed to want to tear them apart. And that indeed what would happen. Nataku's gaze once being warm and welcoming, now cold and distant. Their movements were one. It seemed as though the two had been either forced to work together or they wanted to. _

_Time after time they attacked from either side Kamui and Fuuma only to dodge. But at one faltered moment, Kamui lost his footing, falling into range of the next attack. Then upon when the attack made contact with his pelvic bone, it caused him to bend over slightly, his hands only supporting him. But as Nataku and Yuzuriha would not give up, two more ranged attacks were set free from their owners, only to collide with Kamui's gut. Fuuma could only stand and watch. There was nothing he could do. If he interefered, they would attack him as well. Nataku raised his left hand into the sky, the piece of cloth following his movements. Aiming his index finger at Kamui's heart, the cloth followed again in a spiral motion. _

_A cry of pain was heard that night. One lay dead, two disappearing into the shadows, one left standing. Fuuma slowly approached with caution. " I said I would protect you that night, and I couldn't keep that promise..." It seemed forever, then it was as if the world was spinning, and all went black. Time had ended with his memory. _

_xXx _

_What you think? 'Tarded? Good? Weird? o.O; Sorry if it seems..weird. I was watching House again. Dx_


End file.
